warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purdy/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |death = Age-related heart failureRevealed on Kate's Facebook |kit=''Unknown'' |kittypet=Purdy, multiple unknown names |loner=Purdy |elder=Purdy |starclan resident=Purdy |livebooks=''The New Prophecy, ''Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Darkest Night}} '''Purdy' is a dark brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle. Purdy was first met by Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Stormfur while on their way to find Midnight. He is a very friendly, elderly kittypet who helps them along their way. He encounters them again and meets Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits. While on a journey, Purdy accepts Brambleclaw's offer to join ThunderClan. He becomes an elder, and quickly befriends Longtail and Mousefur. He fits in quickly to Clan life, helping keep the kits and apprentices distracted with his long stories, though no cat seems to mind. He helped Mousefur in her grief for Longtail, and planned Mousefur's burial after she was killed in Great Battle. He was joined in the elders' den later on by Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Millie. His sudden death was mourned by all of ThunderClan, and he later joined StarClan and was reunited with old friends. History ''The New Prophecy :Purdy is first met by Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Stormfur on their way to find Midnight. He amicably helps them navigate through a Twolegplace, though the questing cats are frustrated by his lack of direction. When Midnight tells them to traverse through the mountains, Purdy tries to persuade them otherwise, knowing of the group of cats there, but his attempts are dismissed. Power of Three :Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather and Stormfur meet him yet again on their journey to visit the Tribe, where Purdy is introduced to Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits, to which he says the two of them are hardly more then kits themselves, but is happy for the two of them. He is also introduced to Breezepaw and Brook, and helps the group of cats hunt lets them shelter with him. :He is revealed to become friends with Sol, although appears unaware of his true nature. He defends his friend from the accusations from the ThunderClan patrol. After Sol agrees to come to ThunderClan, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur offer Purdy a place in ThunderClan, noting the multiple times he's helped them before. Though reluctant, Purdy agrees and joins ThunderClan as an elder. He becomes fast friends with Mousefur and Longtail and many of the kits and apprentices enjoy listening to his long-winding stories. Omen of the Stars :When Longtail is killed by a falling branch, Purdy tries to comfort Mousefur over the loss of her friend, but feels guilty that he didn't know Longtail well enough to grieve with her. He distracts her by asking of Longtail's deeds and accompanies Mousefur almost everywhere. During the Great Battle, he participates in fighting against the Dark Forest warriors and reunite with Longtail, but is devastated when Mousefur is killed. When the battle is over, he sees her spirit join StarClan and is happy for her. A Vision of Shadows :Now joined by Millie in the elder's den, Purdy still enjoys telling his stories to apprentices and kits, and remains well liked by all the Clans. However, when attempting to stop Tigerheart and Berrynose from fighting, he collapses and although Alderheart tries to save him, Purdy assures Alderheart that while he's young, he'll do just fine, and passes. ThunderClan grieves for him, noting his humor and stories and keeping the young cats in line. He is later seen in StarClan by Alderheart, who is happy the old cat is among friends yet again. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Purdy helps keep the apprentices in line when ThunderClan struggles during the mass flooding, but still misses Mousefur as he had no close friends left. The elder tries to keep things positive and helps out some during the flooding. He is soon joined by Graystripe and Sandstorm in the elders den, which the elderly tom is overjoyed at. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, as the sole ThunderClan elder left, Purdy greatly misses Mousefur and takes charge of her burial. As the warriors and apprentices help him bury the fallen, Purdy voices his dislike that the entirety of the Clan is acting like the fallen cats had died for nothing. Detailed description :'Purdy is a plump, mottled, dark brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle. He has a large, round head, ragged ears, clumped, rumpled, matted fur, and rheumy amber eyes. Trivia Author statements *Vicky has said there is a chance Purdy will go to StarClan,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and Vicky strongly believes that he will reside there after his death.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kate, however, thinks that he might live just on the borders of StarClan's hunting grounds.Revealed on Kate's blog **Later on, however, Kate contradicted her statement, and confirmed that Purdy indeed went to StarClan. This is proven true, as he appears in StarClan in Darkest Night. Mistakes *Purdy has mistakenly been called black. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references Category:Main article pages